


Things Argon Never Found Out

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were five things that Argon never found the truth about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Argon Never Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Amnesty 12, Challenge "Five Things".

**One**  
  
When Argon was a toddler, he went missing for an entire day.   
  
Later, Maedhros brought him home and told Argon’s father that he found him wandering around the edge of the forest. Anairë and Fingolfin had been so grateful to get him back that they never question why, if Maedhros was the one to find him, Maedhros wasn’t covered in the same sticky mud that coated Argon.   
  
Maedhros had lied of course, but not to hide anything horrible. He had lied to hide the fact that it had been Fëanor that had slid down the side of a hill to reach Argon before anything happened to him. His father hadn’t wanted his brother to find out that he really did care for his half-nephews and niece.   
  
Argon never found out that his Uncle had been the one to really rescue him.   
  
Fingon never questioned why Maedhros burst into hysterical laughter when he found out that Argon had died in Lammoth, shortly after Fëanor himself.   
  
**Two**  
  
Argon had always wished that his father and Uncle were closer to each other.   
  
It wouldn’t have helped him much, of course, the youngest of the family with only the Ambarussa, his sister, and Galadriel close in age to him, but he had always thought that maybe if they had gotten along the Ambarussa would have let him follow along behind them as they roamed around on their adventures.   
  
That had to be better than being left alone with Galadriel and Aredhel, who always wanted to use him as prop in their games.   
  
Fingolfin never told him, but he had asked the twins to not lead Argon around on their adventures. Not because he thought they were bad or would lead Argon into danger, but he had already seen his family split in half over Fingon’s friendship with Maedhros. He didn’t want another son to split his family in half again.   
  
**Three**  
  
Fingon always refused to take Argon with him on his trips too.   
  
Argon was never sure why, because everyone knew that Fingon was going to Formenos to visit their cousins. If their father hadn’t stopped Fingon from going already, why would he do it just because Argon wanted to go along with his brother?   
  
If Fingon didn’t want him to go all the way there, he could have just told him to stop further down the road and Argon would sit and wait for him to come back. Camping on his own would have to be better than sitting here in the city, watching their family try to cope with grandfather leaving and the splits that had developed among the Noldor.   
  
Fingon never got the chance to tell Argon that he hadn’t always been going to visit their cousins, but that many of the trips had been to see various Valar and Maiar and beg them to do anything to fix the split the Noldor had experienced. He didn’t want his brother to see the dejected look on his face as he left each of them having been told there was nothing they could do and this was something the Noldor would have to fix for themselves.   
  
He never told Turgon either. Maybe if he had, it would have made more sense to him when Fingon had suddenly left to go and rescue Maedhros.   
  
**Four**  
  
It never made sense to Argon how Uncle Finarfin had always seemed to drift in and out of conversations, as though he was there one second and gone the next. Grandmother was much the same way, but she did a better job of hiding it.   
  
He always assumed they were just too bored with the conversation to bother paying attention to it. And that had stung, to think that what he had to say wasn’t important enough for his family to pay attention to what he had to say. But that was part of being the youngest, wasn’t it?  
  
So he put more effort into being the best and the bravest, and then one day he was the tallest, taller than his own brother or his cousin. So when it came time to face the orcs as they were leaving the ice and making their way in a new land, he charged ahead. And as he was there on the cold ground dying, his brothers for once cooperated as they desperately tried to stop his wounds from bleeding. He couldn’t bring the words to his mouth to tell them to stop, that it was too late for him.   
  
His last thought was that maybe he had finally done something that would cause his family to pay attention and remember him.   
  
In Valinor, a group of servants surrounded his uncle as he dropped the glass of wine he had been holding to the ground as he stared off into the distance and muttered Argon’s name over and over again.   
  
Finarfin readied a horse to go and explain about foresight to his nephew, but Námo refused him entrance when he reached the Halls.   
  
**Five**  
  
Argon asked Námo repeatedly why it had been necessary for his family to suffer so much. He asked Námo to release his brothers at least to go see to their mother. He asked Námo to let his sister break her bonds to her husband and reside in the Halls, if she wished to.   
  
Each time Námo told him no without an explanation, until the day that he forced Argon from his Halls.   
  
And Argon went home to his mother and tried to take care of her. He greeted his uncle in the court, but left before Finarfin finally got his chance to explain foresight to his nephew. None of the Valar and Maiar would talk to Argon about his brothers anymore, and nobody was willing to discuss Fëanor and his sons.   
  
So Argon pulled himself apart from the court and took care of her, until the day she told him she was fine and Argon needed to live his own life again.   
  
And when she did that, Argon went off and built his own house on the outskirts of the city and greeted the visitors that came to see him.   
  
He never found out why out of all his siblings and cousins, Finrod and he were the ones released to linger for several ages without the rest, especially him.


End file.
